1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a new method of treatment of viral diseases. More specifically, this invention relates to a method employing a new adjuvant for treating viral diseases, and new compositions for carrying out such treatment.
2. Description of Prior Art
Various carriers, adjuvants or agents have been used to enhance the absorption or to potentiate the effect of drugs administered to patients for treatment of specific diseases. An adjuvant to potentiate insulin for treatment of diabetes has been disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,277,465. U.S. Pat. No. 4,196,196 discloses a composition of insulin, glucose and magnesium dipotassium ethylene diamine tetraacetic acide to enhance tissue perfusion and to facilitate a divalent/monovalent cation gradient. A third U.S. Pat. No. 2,145,869, discloses a composition including insulin and glucose for treatment of syphylis.
However, it has not heretofore been known to treat viral diseases by administration to a patient of insulin to induce hypoglycemia, followed by administration of glucose and a specific drug directed at the treatment of a viral deasease, nor have compositions for such treatment been disclosed.